


You probably shouldn't have done that, Demon Wolf ...

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Rhymes, Werewolves, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon Wolf is summoning demons to help him against the Hale pack. It backfires.</p>
<p>Based off <a href="http://onlymystories.tumblr.com/post/54281142003/im-a-bad-bad-bad-bad-thing-so-ya-know-how">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You probably shouldn't have done that, Demon Wolf ...

There’re two packs of werewolves involved in the fight  
The Alphas are ruthless; and Hale's are alright  
They’re snarling and clawing and bloody and scratched  
But no one has died and all limbs are attached

The humans are fragile and thus staying back  
But two of the Alphas prepare their attack  
They’re merging their bodies; it’s really bizarre  
They charge at the boy, but don’t get very far

The Alpha of Youngsters is there with a roar  
The two-in-one creature’s no threat anymore;  
It’s gasping and seizing, then falls to the ground  
The Alpha who killed it looks up, spins around

The fighting has stopped at the death of a kin  
The killer is smiling with blood on his chin  
"We just killed your brothers, we _will_ put you down  
I’ll give you a chance though - _get out of my town_ ”

The Alpha of Alphas is showing no fear  
He straightens his back and transforms with a sneer  
His shades are removed and then dropped on the floor  
"I am the _demon wolf_! - Hear me roar!"

None of the werewolves know how to react  
The Alpha of Alphas’ creating a pact:  
"I summon thee Sabnock, Leraje and Vine  
Shax and Amon - may your powers be mine!"

Someone says " _What_ are you shouting about?"  
The lightbulbs are flickering, then they go out  
A voice in the darkness: “Uhm, yeah, we should run …  
I know our chances, they’re slim - slim to none!"

The words turn to screaming; they flinch at the sound  
There’s thunder and lightning and sulphur around  
And suddenly stillness, a chill in the air  
The room smells of terror, of fear and despair

The lights turn back on with a deafening bang  
\- The boy’s eyes are black, and he’s smirking; “you rang?"  
His voice not his own, but a thousand and one:  
"You called us here, Alpha - this will be _fun_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I saw [this](http://onlymystories.tumblr.com/post/54281142003/im-a-bad-bad-bad-bad-thing-so-ya-know-how) tumblr post, and felt suddenly inspired.
> 
> Also I know nothing about demons, I just wikipedia:d demon names and used the ones I thought were fitting. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing relevant. I just like to rhyme, occationally.


End file.
